


Itching ta Doubt

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts about why it's hard to leave Ennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching ta Doubt

It woulda been so much easier if he coulda known... if he coulda known, or at least thought, or maybe felt the fear that Ennis didn't never love him back. It was knowin' the opposite that was makin' this all so goddamn hard.


End file.
